


Hair

by StormyBear30



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has a thing for Adam's hair and Adam doesn't know how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: All mistakes are mine and this is un-beta’d.

Adam Lambert refused to admit to anyone, including himself that he was missing Kris, he refused to admit that he knew it had been three days and twenty-three minutes since he had told him that their newly formed relationship was over and then proceeded to kick him out of his house without any real explanation except he was tired of Kris and his freaky hair obsession. He refused to think about the shocked and then devastated look upon Kris’s face as he frantically tried to figure out what he had done to make Adam break up with him. He refused to listen to his best friend as he sat beside him on the very couch Kris had been sitting on before he physically removed him from his home. At least that was what he kept telling himself over and over again as every bright and vivid detail played over and over in his head until he felt that he would go mad, wishing like hell that he could ignore Brad whose voice only seemed to get louder with each second that he sensed Adam was ignoring him. “Would you stop please” He begged his friend, covering his face with his hands before taking a deep breath at the sound of silence that surrounded them. “Why do you even care?” He broke the silence as he removed his hands and looked over at his friend. 

“Adam…you broke up with him because he was touching your hair” Brad replied with an annoyed look on his face. 

“I broke up with him because he was always touching my hair” Adam countered. “I mean…constantly. When we kissed…his hands were in my hair. When I gave him a blow job…his hands were in my hair. When we made love…his hands were in my hair. When we sat on the couch and watched TV his hands were in my hair. Fuck…even when we were sleeping he would curl up beside me and curl his fingers in my hair” 

“So he has a hair fetish…so what” Brad quipped. “I seem to recall you having a fetish or two when we were together” He reminded as he slapped his hand upon his ass with a saucy grin. “Your hands have spent more time on this ass than any other part of my body…including my dick” He reminded. 

“What…it’s a nice ass” He shrugged, sinking further back into the couch because he knew Brad was telling the truth. “Why do you even care Brad since you hate Kris?” 

“I don’t hate Kris” Brad spat with a look of shock upon his face. “What makes you think that I hate Kris?” 

“You’ve called him Potato Troll ever since you’ve met him” Adam reminded, grinning slightly at the nickname Brad had pegged Kris with literally moments after they had been introduced for the first time after their obligations with America Idol were finally over. 

“It’s a pet name…an endearment and beside he’s from Idaho so what else was I supposed to call him” 

“He’s from Arkansas and you were supposed to call him Kris” Adam pouted, the playful smile gone as he recalled why Brad was there once again. “You’ve gotten along with all of my other boyfriends but Kris you always gave him such shit” 

“That’s because I knew your other boyfriends weren’t going to be around for the long haul so I was nice to them while they were around. I knew Kris was going to stick around and become family so I give him some shit and a cute nickname to boot” Brad explained. 

“That doesn’t make any sense whatsoever” Adam shot back in annoyance once again. 

“No…what doesn’t make sense is the fact that you broke up with the perfect man…a man I know you’re in love with and over what…the fact that he likes the feel of your hair” Brad replied, crossing his arms over his chest with a thoughtful look on his face. “Or is that it?” He questioned, leaning closer to his former lover. “You’re in love with him and you’re afraid so you pushed him away” 

“We’ve only been dating for a short amount of time and he’s only been divorced from Katy for…” Adam tried to defend himself but stopped speaking at the evil look he was receiving from Brad because he knew he couldn’t lie to the man about anything, including his relationship with Kris. 

“You may have only been dating for a short time but there’s always been something between you from the first time the two of you met and as for the divorce…who gives a fuck because that marriage was over the moment Kris laid eyes on you. You can try and deny it all you want but the fact of the matter is that you’ve been in love with him for a very long time and when you finally had the opportunity to do something about it you pushed him away and blamed it on the first thing you could think of” 

“You don’t know how long it takes to do my hair. It takes a lot of time and effort to get it just the way I want it to be and…” He knew he had no argument once again because he knew Brad was right as he closed his eyes and drew in a few deep breaths. “The fact of the matter is that I didn’t really mind it. In fact at night I find myself twirling my own fingers in my hair because I’ve gotten used to the tugging on my scalp when he did it. I fucked up” He sighed as he opened his eyes and found Brad looking at him with nothing but pity. 

“I’m sorry baby” Brad said as he reached out and touched the side of Adam’s face tenderly before reaching back and smacking him firmly across the cheek. “Now get over yourself and fight for that man because god knows he’s the only one out that’s willing to put up with your shit” 

“Thanks Brad” Adam smile despite the sting in his cheek as he leaned forward and kissed him quickly before running for his car parked outside. 

“Kris…I know you’re in there” Adam yelled as he pounded on the apartment door in front of him. “I’m not leaving until you talk to me” He yelled even louder, pounding so hard on the door that his hand was stinging from the force of it. “Please Kris…I know I don’t deserve it but I can explain why I did what I did” 

“He doesn’t want your explanations so leave” He heard a voice yell through the door. 

“Knock it off Cale” He heard Kris’s voice next as the door opened and revealed one highly pissed off man and one sad man. 

“Kris I’m so sorry for the way I behaved the other night but I can explain why if you’d let me” Adam rushed out, ignoring the angry look on Kris’s best friends face and instead concentrating on the sad one of his former boyfriend. “Could you please leave us alone” He told Cale, preparing himself for a fight at the defiance he say staring back at him. 

“Cale was just leaving” Kris spoke up before Cale could. “It’s ok” He assured his friend as he patted him on the shoulder while pushing him towards out the door. 

“You are a total piece of shit…just wanted to put that out there” Cale said as he jabbed Adam hard in the chest before taking his leave. 

“I know” Adam replied softly, unsure if Cale had heard him but knowing that Kris had by the look on his face. “Came I come in?” He asked, shifting uncomfortably in the doorway. “Thank you” He blurted out as he rushed through the door before Kris could change his mind once he got a small nod of approval. 

“Look I get it” Kris spoke behind him before he had a chance to say a word. 

“You do?” Adam questioned as he waited for him to speak. 

“I told you that I loved you the other night and you freaked” He shrugged, looking so sad and so small that Adam just wanted to pull him into his arms and never let him go. “You don’t love me…I get it but to use my freaky hair obsession as the reason” He air quoted. “Was just cowardly” 

“You don’t think I love you?” Adam asked, shocked that Kris didn’t know the true depths of his feelings for him despite what had transpired between them earlier. 

“I thought you did but then you completely tensed up when I told you the other night and then you started acting so distant and then you just broke up with me and kicked me out of your house…pretty much says I don’t love you in return to me” Kris’s shoulders slumped even more than they already were as he walked past Adam and sat down on the couch. “I was so pissed when you called me a hair freak but then I realized that it’s true…sort of” 

“Kris…I didn’t mean to call you that” Adam replied as he walked further into the room, falling to his knees in front of the man he was head over heels in love with. “I mean I know I called you that but it doesn’t really bother me that you have a hair fetish. Fuck…in fact if you want to permanently glue your hand to my head I won’t stop you because I actually miss you constantly holding onto it” 

“It’s not a hair fetish per say” Kris whispered, his eyes locked on the carpet before he spoke again. “I mean don’t get me wrong I love the way that it feels between my fingers but…” He paused for a moment before looking into Adam’s eyes. “I know this is going to sound stupid but it grounds me. It was my way of keeping us connected…keeping you close to me because sometimes the way that I feel about you feels as if it’s going to consume me and I’m so fucking afraid that you’re going to see it and push me away. I guess the jokes on me because you pushed me away anyway” 

“I had a lot of reasons that night for pushing you away like I did and they were all bullshit because the true and honest reason is that you scare me” Adam tried to explain, the look on Kris’s face letting him know that he had done it badly. 

“Yeah…that’s so much better than being a hair freak” Was his response as he tried to get up, but Adam was quicker as he jumped up and pinned him to the couch and straddled his lap. 

“I didn’t say that right either” Adam said as he took a deep breath and prepared to bare his fears to Kris. “I’ve loved you for such a long time” He started to explain once again. “At first it was just a cute little crush on the cute little guy but then I got to know you and you turned out to be so amazing and everything I’ve ever wanted in a man. You were perfect for me and I found myself falling in love with you pretty much our third week into Idol despite the fact that I knew you were married. I didn’t care though and made a vow to savor every crumb of affection you were willing to share with me because I knew it would never be what I wanted it to be but then you kissed me that night after the tour ended and my hope grew again because I could see that you felt the same way too” 

“I did even though I knew it was wrong because I was still married to Katy” Kris whispered as he recalled the night he had kissed Adam because after many months of denying his feelings for the man he couldn’t control himself any longer. 

“And then we made love” Adam continued softly. “I never felt so happy and so broken in my life because it was everything I dreamed making love to you would be and yet I knew it wouldn’t be happening again when I woke up and found you gone the next morning. I made a vow to never allow myself to fall in love again and even when you came back into my life years later I still felt I had to protect my heart in case you broke it again because I knew I wouldn’t survive a second time” 

“I freaked out that morning but not only because I had cheated on my wife but more so over the fact that my dream of making music was right within my reach and I knew if I stayed with you it would be over before it even began. I regret that decision every day and its part of the reason I want to hold you so close to me because I’m afraid I’m going to wake up one morning and you’ll have realized I’m not worth it and then you’ll be gone. Would you just say something" Kris rushed out when Adam just stared at him with wide eyes for several very long seconds. 

"I've never had anyone love me the way that you love me" Adam said with a rasp to his voice and a glisten in his eyes. 

"I've never loved anyone the way that I love you" He shrugged with a blush as he locked eyes on the floor once again. 

"Marry me" Adam rushed out as he grabbed onto Kris's hands before placing a quick kiss upon them. 

"No Adam..." Kris whispered as he tugged his hands free and attempted to move away from him. “You freaked out when I told you that I loved you and now you want to get married?” 

“Yes…because you are amazing and wonderful and perfect for me and I know that if I don’t marry you now then someone else will come and realize how amazing you are and steal you away from me” Adam explained quickly as he pushed him back into the back of the couch. “And because I love you so much and can’t imagine my life without you in it. I did something stupid when I made you leave but you’ve known me for a long time and you know that I do stupid things from time to time” 

“You do a lot of stupid things a lot of the time” Kris replied with a grin, his heart hammering in his chest because he couldn’t believe what he was hearing was real. 

“And you love me even more because of it” Adam grinned back. “Seriously…marry me” He became serious as he gazed into the man he loved more than anything else in the world’s eyes. 

“Yes” Kris answered simply but the smile on his face and the look of love in his eyes conveying just how much the words meant to him. “Where are we going” He cried out after Adam broke the ferocious lip lock he had laid upon him at Kris’s reply. 

“Vegas” Adam replied giddily as he grabbed Kris’s hand and started dragging him towards the front door. 

“Um…I think that this would count as one of those stupid things that you do” Kris laughed as he tugged his hand free from his fiancée and stood before him. 

“It’s one of the craziest and probably the stupidest thing I will ever do in my life because our families and the press are going to eat us alive but we’re going to do it anyway…right?” He asked hesitantly as he tried to read the man he had just asked to marry him. 

“I’ll drive” Kris beamed as he grabbed Adam on both sides of his head before pulling him down for another mind numbing kiss. 

“I’ve got my car here…I’ll drive” Adam shot back as he once again grabbed Kris’s hand and together they ran for the door. 

“Now you’re just really being stupid. You drive like a maniac when you’re distracted and right now lord only knows what it going on in that head of yours” Kris giggled as he snatched the keys from his lover. 

“Lots of dirty things that require our hands, mouths, tongues and hair” Adam winked as he pulled Kris into his arms before shoving his tongue down his throat. 

“Fuck…now I’m distracted” Kris panted as he threw the keys in his hand on a nearby hallway table, grabbed Adam’s hand and began to lead him towards the bedroom. 

“I thought we were going to Vegas to get married?” Adam questioned, thrilled beyond belief that it seemed they were going to make love after everything that had been said and done but worried just the same that Kris was going to change his mind. 

“First you are going to call a car service to pick us up in two hours and then you are going to show me all those things you were thinking about doing with your hands, mouth, tongue and hair” Kris replied over his shoulder with a leer and a wink, still dragging Adam behind him. 

“I love the way you think baby…love the way you think” Adam replied to the back of Kris’s head as he dug out his phone from his back pocket with his free hand and dialed the car service he already had on speed dial. 

The End…


End file.
